Visita Nocturna
by EnakaT
Summary: ¿Quién visitó a Albert la noche antes de su boda? ONE SHOT.


**Personajes principales:** Candy y Albert

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki (autor) y Yumiko Igarashi (artista) Toei Animation, Co., de Tokio. 1976. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.

**Nota del autor:** Esta historia está inspirada en uno de mis Albert - Candy dibujos. Puedesverlo en: potpourrivi . deviantart art/ The– Visitor– of– the– Night- 263407554

Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga por sus comentarios y por traducir esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias **Guille**!

"**Visita Nocturna"**

Por:** EnakaT**

Esa noche, Albert parecía estar profundamente dormido en su espaciosa habitación de la mansión Andrew en Lakewood. Estaba muy cansado y exhausto después un largo día de trabajo en las empresas Andrew. Mañana tendría otra reunión con los miembros de la Corporación McBrewster para firmar un nuevo contrato, así que se fue a dormir temprano.

De repente, algo interrumpió el sueño de ese hermoso hombre rubio de deslumbrantes ojos azules. Sintió algo pesado sobre él. Sus brazos no estaban en la misma posición que antes. Los sentía como si estuvieran amarrados a su cama, ya que no podía mover ni un músculo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos...un hermoso rostro con pecas y un par de ojos color esmeralda, lo estaban mirando.

"Candy...?" vio que su novia estaba sentada justo encima de él. Su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre las piernas de la chica.

"Hola, Albert!" Le saludó Candy, casi en un susurro.

"Q-¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo Albert tratando de zafarse, pero puso poca resistencia

La dama rubia, pícaramente le hizo un guiño. "¿Tú que crees?"

"Candy, nos casaremos el próximo mes, ¿no puedes esperar?"

"No..."

"Candy... por favor, no hagas esto!" dijo Albert en un tono suplicante.

Candy hizo caso omiso a tal petición, y con un movimiento suave empezó a desabotonar la elegante camisa verde, que él se había puesto esa mañana para ir a trabajar. Ella suspiró mientras admiraba la belleza del perfil de su novio. Con sus pequeñas manos, empezó a acariciar el masculino cuerpo de Albert, como si le estuviera dando un masaje.

Si él hubiera sido un tipo bien portado, habría detenido a Candy, pero no lo hizo. Su voz comenzó a sonar un poco ronca. "No Candy, detente por favor! Será mejor que me dejes solo!"

"Sshhh...todo está bien," respondió Candy seductoramente y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Albert acariciándolos completamente.

Albert retiró la mano de Candy de su cara. "Definitivamente esto no está bien!"

Candy ronroneaba como un gatito, mientras comenzaba a besar a su atractivo novio desde el estómago, pasando por su pecho, hasta llegar a la cicatriz, esa que hace algunos años le dejara el ataque del león. Con su lengua lo saboreó dos veces, provocando que él echara su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando totalmente al descubierto su cuello para que Candy lo pudiera besar, se podían escuchar los profundos gruñidos y gemidos que Albert emitía mientras ella lamía, besaba y succionaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

Un murmullo suave, como un quejido, salió de la boca de Albert, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo: "¿Que has hecho conmigo, pequeña?"

"Amarte, mi príncipe...," susurró Candy, regresando a su tarea de hacer completamente suyo a Albert. Ella se sentó y deslizó suavemente sus manos por los pectorales del que pronto sería su marido, acarició el largo de sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus muñecas.

"Paremos esto Candy, quiero decir, en este momento..."

"Desde que era una niña, he estado esperando por ti. Dejé el Hogar de Pony para buscarte. Después de todos estos años, por fin te encontré Albert, mi Príncipe de la Colina..." le confesó mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios, beso que Albert no rechazó.

"Candy..." Albert con la respiración agitada se separó de ella para poder tomar un poco de aire, luego continuó, "Tú nunca habías actuado de esta manera, que es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada Albert, es solo que te deseo tanto." Dijo Candy, colmándolo de besos en todo el rostro, sacó una brillante cereza roja que puso en el pecho de su hombre y la presionó contra su piel, con su lengua la recogió y la comió con un gesto lleno de placer.

"Yo también te deseo, mi amor, pero no así, no justo antes de la boda. Tú sabes muy bien que debemos detenernos!"

Como toda una chica traviesa, Candy soltó una risita, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su príncipe de la colina. "¿Y si no quiero detenerme, mi príncipe?"

"_Entonces, te vas a atener a las consecuencias!"_ Con tono sensual respondió el joven de pelo rubio.

"Está bien, Albert, te prometo que te dejaré en paz, cuando termine de hacer esto."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Candy se movió un poco para acomodarse entre las largas y musculosas piernas de su amoroso príncipe. Los ojos de Albert se abrieron por completo, cuando Candy le quitó con facilidad su cinturón dorado y sintió esas pequeñas manos en la parte media de su cuerpo desabrochándole el pantalón, liberándolo de la presión que esa prenda ejercía. Y de nuevo, ronroneando como una tigresa, ella se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios tocaron ese firme abdomen, lamiendo y chupando cada centímetro de piel como si fuera un animal sediento de sangre. Su lengua se deslizó por todas partes dejando tras de sí, un delicioso rastro húmedo sobre la piel tibia del rubio.

"_HE DICHO BASTA!"_ Gritó el heredero Andrew y entonces sus ojos azules se abrieron de repente. Se incorporó bruscamente, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad. Miró alrededor, no había nadie en la habitación, estaba solo, ni un rastro de Candy. Su camisa y sus pantalones, estaban intactos. En la cama estaba su pluma, algunos documentos y la revista que él mismo había dejado, sobre la mesa de noche seguía el vaso con limonada. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo… tampoco había marcas rojas en su cuello. _'¿Fue un sueño? Dios, pero parecía tan real! ¿Y Candy?'_

Con un poco de agua enjuagó su rostro y sin perder tiempo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su amada, era la misma habitación que ella ocupó hace algunos años, cuando fue recibida como miembro de la familia Andrew por sus tres sobrinos Stear, Archie y Anthony. Lentamente abrió la puerta, la oyó roncar tan fuerte que parecía un silbato roto. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se arrodilló, viendo detalladamente el joven y hermoso rostro de Candy_ 'Hmm...duerme como un bebé...'_ Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios, un roce suave, tal vez de cinco segundos o menos. La miró de nuevo y notó que Candy estaba sonriendo. _'Dulces sueños, mi amor!'_ pensó Albert, luego se levantó y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación.

**Fin**

Hola! Este fic esta inspirado en uno de mis dibujos de Albert y Candy. Espero que les haya gustado esta loca y apasionada historia! Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, por favor, déjenme un review.

© EnakaT 2014


End file.
